Saishuu Kessen
'Saishuu Kessen' (最終決戦), also known as 'The Decisive Match', is seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals Romaji= LAST LAST kore ga LAST, saigo no tatakai LAST LAST kore ga hitsuzen, erabareshi mono no tatakai Kyou no hi no tame, nagai toshitsuki, migakinuita TENNIS damashii Yuushuu no bi wo kazaru no wa, Seigaku ka Rikkai ka? Butsukare! Konagona ni kudakechiru hodo kyouretsu ni Moerou! Atsui honoo no kaze wo makiokose Saishuu kessen! Oretachi no unmei, omae ni takushita Saishuu kessen! Seigaku no tame ni, kanarazu kate Echizen DO YOUR BEST! LAST LAST kore ga LAST, saigo no tatakai LAST LAST kore ga hitsuzen, kami to ouji no tatakai Minagiru kihaku, tsukisasaru shisen, COURT wo oou kinpakukan Kesshou no shouri suru no wa, Yukimura ka Echizen ka? Butsukare! Konagona ni kudakechiru hodo kyouretsu ni Moerou! Atsui honoo no kaze wo makiokose Saishuu kessen! Misete kure, toki wa tsui ni kita Saishuu kessen! Rikkai wo shouri ni michibiku wa buchou DO BEST! LAST LAST kore ga LAST, saigo no tatakai LAST LAST kore ga hitsuzen, erabareshi mono no tatakai LAST LAST kore ga LAST, saigo no tatakai LAST LAST kore ga hitsuzen, kami to ouji no tatakai Butsukare! Konagona ni kudakechiru hodo kyouretsu ni Moerou! Atsui honoo no kaze wo makiokose Butsukare! Konagona ni kudakechiru hodo kyouretsu ni Moerou! Atsui honoo no kaze wo makiokose |-| Kanji= ラストラスト　これがラスト　最後の戦い ラストラスト　これが必然　選ばれし者の戦い 今日の日のため　長い年月　磨きぬいたテニス魂 優勝の美を飾るのは　青学か立海か？ ぶつかれ！粉々に砕け散るこど強烈に 燃えろ！熱い炎の風を巻き起こせ 最終決戦　俺たちの運命　お前に託した 最終決戦　青学のために必ず勝て　越前 DO BEST! ラストラスト　これがラスト　最後の戦い ラストラスト　これが必然　神と王子の戦い みなぎる気迫　突き刺さる視線　コートを覆う緊迫感 決勝の勝利するのは　幸村か越前か？ ぶつかれ！粉々に砕け散るこど強烈に 燃えろ！熱い炎の風を巻き起こせ ラストラスト　これがラスト　最後の戦い ラストラスト　これが必然　選ばれし者の戦い ラストラスト　これがラスト　最後の戦い ラストラスト　これが必然　神と王子の戦い ぶつかれ！粉々に砕け散るこど強烈に 燃えろ！熱い炎の風を巻き起こせ ぶつかれ！粉々に砕け散るこど強烈に 燃えろ！熱い炎の風を巻き起こせ |-| English= LAST, LAST, this is the LAST, the final match. LAST, LAST, this is the inevitable, the match between the chosen ones. For this day, we polished our TENNIS spirit all those years. Who will win? Seigaku or Rikkai? Strike! Fight so intense you’ll break Into pieces. Burn! Create a wind of hot flames. The final match! We entrust you with our fate. The final match! Be sure to win for Seigaku’s sake, Echizen. DO YOUR BEST! LAST, LAST, this is the LAST, the final match. LAST, LAST, this is the inevitable, the match between God and the Prince. Overflowing energy, a piercing look in their eyes and a tense atmosphere covering the whole COURT. Who will win? Yukimura or Echizen? Strike! Fight so intense you’ll break Into pieces. Burn! Create a wind of hot flames. The final match! Show us, the time has finally come. The final match! Our captain will lead Rikkai to victory. DO YOUR BEST! LAST, LAST, this is the LAST, the final match. LAST, LAST, this is the inevitable, the match between the chosen ones. LAST, LAST, this is the LAST, the final match. LAST, LAST, this is the inevitable, the match between God and the Prince. Strike! Fight so intense you’ll break Into pieces. Burn! Create a wind of hot flames. Strike! Fight so intense you’ll break Into pieces. Burn! Create a wind of hot flames. Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music